bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine Jeannie und zwei Flaschen
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson und Jeannie sitzen auf der Terrasse und Jeannie sagt ihrem Meister, dass sie Sonntage liebt. Sie fragt ihn, ob es auch sein Lieblingstag ist. Nelson will jedoch nur seine Zeitung lesen. Jeannie schlägt ihm nun vor das Spiel Habatu zu spielen. Es sei ein herrliches Spiel. Man hat dabei einen kleinen weißen Ball und zwei kleine Schläger und einen Tisch mit einem Netz quer herüber. Nelson dass es Ping Pong heißt. Jeannie sagt, dass es Habatu heißt. Sie lässt nun einen Tisch und zwei Schläger erscheinen. Jeannie verschwindet allerdings, als jemand kommt. Da betreten die Bellows den Garten und sehen wie Nelson mit der Luft spielt. Als Amanda fragt, wer gewinnt, schlägt Nelson den Ball unkontrolliert weg. Akt I thumb|Nelson übernachtet in einer Schublade. Bellows meint, dass es faszinierend wäre zu weissen, wie er das mache. Nelson behauptet, dass es eine neue Theorie sei, an der er arbeitet. Sie heißt "Reaktive Aerdynamik". Die Bellows entschuldigen sich und Amanda sagt, dass sie Alfred zu dem Besuch überredet hat, weil sie einfach sein Haus sehen musste. Nelson sagt, dass es ein durchschnittliches Haus sei. Amanda will nun das Haus sehen. Tony versucht sie noch daran zu hindern, doch Bellows sagt, dass man Amanda von nichts abhalten kann, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Amanda findet das Haus reizend und sagt, dass es so belebt aussehe. So wie Alfred es beschrieben hat, habe sie eher ein Haus erwartet, in dem es spukt. Sie meint, dass sie einfach ein hübsches, junges Mädchen für ihn finden wird. Da stößt die unsichtbare Jeannie eine Säule mit einem Blumentopf um. Nelson sagt, dass es der Wind sein müsse, der durch die Küchentür fliegt. Amanda meint, dass es eine himmlische Küche sei und sie dafür sorgen sollten, dass sie genutzt wird. Jeannie wirft nun die zweite Säule mit dem Blumentopf um. Bellows meint, dass hier kein Wind sei. Nelson erklärt, dass es die Katze sei. Als Bellows darauf anspielt, dass Nelson keine Katze habe, behauptet er, dass es die Katze des Nachbarn gewesen sei. Amanda sieht nun Jeannies Flasche und sagt, dass es gneau das ist, was sie für die kleine Nische im Wohnzimmer gesucht hat. Sie fragt Nelson, wo er sie gefunden habe und dieser antwortet, dass er sie auf einer verlassenen Insel im Pazifik aufgelesen hat und glaubt, dass sie ihm Glück gebracht hat. Amanda will sie haben. Nelson kann sie trotzdem nicht hergeben. Amanda meint, dass sie eine Kopie von Salvatori herstellen lassen. Amanda will sie morgen früh gleich zurückbringen. Nelson will ihr eine Lampe oder die Couch andrehen. Nun randaliert Jeannie. Bellows meint, dass er mit seinem nachbarn wegen der Katze sprechen solle. Jeannie erscheint nun. Nelson fragt, was er hätte tun können. Jeannie solle sich eine andere Flasche blinzeln, doch sie will keine andere. Jeannie fragt, wo sie bis dahin schlafen wird. Nelson räumt eine Schubladean. Sie denkt, dass sie das Schlafzuimmer nehmen wird und dieser die Schublade habe. Sie verkleinert ihn nun und gibt ihm noch ihr Haltuch, damit er eine Decke hat. Sie ist sich außerdem sicher, dass er einen Weg finden wird, ihre Flasche zurückzuholen. Am Morgen weckt sie ihn und dieser sagt, dass er bequem geschlafen habe. Dann vergrößert sie ihn, sodass er die Schublade herausbricht. Er ruft Salvatori an, damit die Flasche heute noch kopiert wird. Nelson rät Jeannie davon ab, dass sie sie beide abholt. Er ermahnt sie noch vorsichtig zu sein. Sie soll inzwischen die Schublade reparieren. Salvatori hat die Kopie inzwischen fertig. Nelson und Healy gehen zum Laden. Nelson will die Flasche abholen. Er habe es sehr eilig. Gino Salvatori holt nun Nelsons Flasche. Allerdings nimmt er den Falschen Karton. Jeannie hört in der Flasche ihren Meister. Sie ruft nach ihrem Meister und ruft um Hilfe. Nelson und Healy betreten inzwischen das Geschäft. Er fragt nach der Flasche und Salvatori fragt, ob er sie sehen will. Nelson verneint, da er es eilig habe. Salvatori ruft nun Gino zu sich und lässt die Originalflasche holen. Gino nimmt nun allerdings den Falschen Karton, was Jeannie in dem anderen Karton bemerkt und um Hilfe ruft. Nelson und Healy gehen derweil in Nelsons Haus und öffnen die Flasche. Nelson fordert Jeannie auf herauszukommen. Sie erkennen nun, dass es die falsche Flasche ist, weil keine Möbel darin seien. Nelson ruft nun eilig Bellows an. Dieser will gerade mit Amanda ausgehen und mahnt sie zur Eile, da sie sich wieder einmal verspätet. Amanda sagt ihm, dass seine ewige Pünktlichkeit zanghaft sei. Da klingelt das Telefon und er spricht mit Nelson. Dieser informiert ihn, dass es eine Verwechslung gab. Bellows will jedoch zur Dinnerparty und will die Flasche noch heute Abend abholen. Bellows will dafür sorgen, dass er sie morgen bekommt und legt dann auf. Amanda meint, dass sie ihm eine Frau besorgen sollte, da es ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben würde. Dann gehen sie. Nelson fragt, was das erste ist, was Mrs. Bellows machen wird. Sie wird die Flasche öffnen und Jeannie wird herauskommen. Nelson will daher in Bellows Haus einbrechen. Healy wehrt sich, doch Nelson drängt ihn mitzukommen. Akt II Nelson und Healy nähern sich dem Haus. Healy zögert, während Nelson sie hinter einer Hecke versteckt. Dann schleichen sie zur Tür. Nelson kann die Tür nicht öffnen und so suchen sie nach einem offenen Fenster. Healy will nun gehen. Oben sei ein Fenster. Nelson gibt Healy die Schachtel und klettert an einer Rankhilfe hinauf. Diese stürzt dann um. Healy blickt unter die Rankhilfe. Nelson sagt Healy, dass er sich an die Haustür stellen und er ihn dann reinlassen wird. Dann steigt er durch das Fenster ein und Nelson geht hinunter. Als Nelson die Tür öffnet ist hHealy weg. Dieser geht durch die offene Tür und schließt sie dann wieder. Als Nelson zurückkommt, lässt Healy ihn ein. Healy sagt, dass sie dafür zehn Jahre und das Kriegsgericht bekommen können. Inzwischen kehren die Bellows zurück. Dr. Bellows öffnet seiner Frau die Tür und sagt, dass er es bedauert eine Party so früh zu verlassen. Amanda fragt, was sie für ihre rasenden Kopfschmerzen könne. Alfred antwortet, dass er nicht gesagt habe, dass sie etwas dfür könne. Allerdings seien sie psychosomatisch. Sie fragt sich nun, wieso sie keinen Metzger geheiratet habe. Als sie am Fenster vorbeigehen, sehen sie drinnen Licht und vermuten Einbrecher. Bellows meint, dass sie entkommen können, während er die Polizei ruft. Er ist sicher, dass er damit zurecht kommt. Sie sagt nun, dass sie das mit dem "Metzger" nicht so gemeint habe. Sie betreten nun die Garage. thumb|Nelson und Healy in Bellows Haus. Nelson durchsucht derweil einen Schrank und erschrickt vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild und anschließend vor Healy. Im Arbeitszimmer sei die Flasche nicht. Healy sagt, dass er einmal einen Film gesehen hat, wo ein Unschuldiger seinem Freund half, ein paar Briefe zu stehlen. Sie stabren beide im Kugelhagel. Nelson sucht jedoch weiter. Er findet die Schachtel und ruft Jeannie. Healy wirft einige Schachfiguren herunter und die beiden heben sie auf. Bellows hat inzwischen sein Gewehr geholt und lässt Amanda sich verstecken, während er seine Tür aufschließt. Dann macht er das Licht an und stellt Healy. Er fragt ihn, was er hier macht. Healy meint, dass er Nelson fragen soll. Bellows sieht, dass Nelson schläft. Bellows meint, dass er ein Schlafwandler sei und Healy sei wohl gekommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts passiert. Bellows legt ihn nun auf die Couch. Amanda kommt mit einem Stock herein und wundert sich, was sie hier machen. Bellows sagt, dass Nelson ein Schlafwandler ist. Bellows sagt, dass er herkam und seine Flasche wollte. Er vermutet, dass nachdem Nelson angerufen hat, ist er schlafen gegangen. Jedoch konnte er nicht schlafen, weil ihm die Flasche auf der Seele lag. Er kam her mit ihm. Amanda bewundert Bellows für seine Erkenntnis. Bellows weiß allerdings nicht, wieso diese Flasche so viel für Nelson bedeutet. Nelson wacht nun auf und benutzt eine Vase als Telefon. Nelson fragt, ob er einen Unfall hatte. Jeannie lacht sich in ihrer Flasche kaputt. Nelson tauscht nun die Kartons aus und trinkt eine Tablette. Dann will er gehen. Bellows will nun gleich die Flaschen austauschen und gibt Nelson wieder die Kopie. Jeannie wirft drinnen derweil Kissen herunter. Healy nutzt die Gelegenheit und tauscht die Kisten nochmal aus. Dann gehen sie. Amanda fragt Bellows, ob Nelson immer so sei. Bellows verneint dies und sagt, dass dies einer von Nelsons guten Tagen sei. Als Nelson und Healy wieder bei Nelson zuhause sind, meint Nelson, dass Healy seinen Onkel in der Immobilienbranche anrufen und fragen soll, ob er offene Stellen hat. Healy gibt Nelson nun die Flasche. Nelson fragt, ob er sich vorstellen könne, was in Bellows Haus vorgeht. Sie wird gerade die Flasche öffnen und Rauch wird aus der Flasche kommen. Daraus wird Jeannie werden. Nun erscheint Jeannie auf Nelsons Schoß. Healy hat die Flaschen ausgetauscht. Jeannie gibt Healy nun eine eigene Flasche. Als er sie öffnet, kommt Champagner heraus. Sie schenken nun ein und trinken darauf. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode spielt an einem Sonntag. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)